Always There for you
by stringer13
Summary: During the first Oujo game, Sena couldn't get past Shin and is injured greatly. Shin now must live with the guilt of hurting his rival. But is he only a rival to him? Shin x Sena
1. Chapter 1

stringer13: first eyeshield fic.

Summary: During the first Ojou game, after Sena ran into Sakuraba, if Shin would have won on the showdown on the last play what would have happened to Sena? Shin x Sena.

Sakuraba was just sent to the hospital after Eyeshield 21 ran into him when he came on the field. His fangirls were furious.

"How could you do that to Haruto-kun? You're an evil man." They yelled.

Sena was scared. He didn't need this right now. He was already in emmense pain thanks to Shin's spear tackle. He had hurt his back greatly. He knew if he got hit again, he might not be able to get back up. The final play was about to begin. Hiruma told him with only nine seconds left, there was only one play left. He also told him that no matter what there was no way they could win.

Shin was impressed with this Eyeshield 21. He knew that even though he wasn't much of an athelete, he had great legs. He almost got past him on many occasions. This man could be a gifted foot ball player with practice. He might even be able to top him in speed. Still, he wouldn't let him get by him.

The last play was about to begin.

Hiruma started to yell "Ya-ha! Hut! Hut!" he yelled. The linemen pushed hard against the Ojou White Knights. They had to hold them off for 0.5 seconds at the least, so Eyeshield 21 could get by. Hiruma had set them up so Sena could face Shin. Hiruma handed the ball off to Sena. He was going into the opening between Kurita and Satake. He barely got by because of the size of Otawara. He almost tackled him but Kurita was able to push him back.

Finally he got through and now it was just him and Shin. He was ahead of him by a few yards, but Shin was gaining on him fast. He did a side step when Shin went for a grab of his shirt. Shin then got in front of him, and Sena did a spin move. He just got back Shin but then Shin did something unexpected. He leaped at Sena with both his hands and tackled Sena to the ground.

Sena fell to the ground in intolerable pain. This time Shin's spear tackle got him directly. His football helmet fell off and his eyeshield boke and some of it fell in his eye. The crowd went silent when the boy known as eyeshield 21 coughed up blood. The whole team finally saw who was eyeshield 21. They were all shocked, especially Ishimaru and Mamori. Mamori saw Sena on the ground, coughing up blood and her eyes went teary. She just realized who eyeshield 21 was. She broke into tears. and ran on the field.

"Somebody get a stretcher." someone from the crowd yelled.

"Sena" yelled Mamori ran to him.

"Kobayakawa-kun" yelled the rest of the team worried about their team manager.

Shin looked shocked that his rival, was just a small young boy. He suddenly felt something he had never felt before. He felt guilt.

Two doctors came on the field and put him on a stretcher. They carried him to an ambulance with Mamori following crying. They put him in the ambulance and Mamori came in.

"What are you doing in here" one of the doctors asked annoyed. "We have to get this boy to the hospital immediatly."

"I'm coming also" she yelled stubbornly. "He's like a brother to me" she explained.

"Alright just be quiet. He needs to sleep." one of the doctors replied.

Then the audience and the teams left the fields. His team was stilled shocked of the identity of Eyeshield 21.

The White Knights left. They were all quiet of having two people injured. First Sakuraba Haruto and now that eyeshield kid also.

The only one left was Shin. His team mates tried to get him to leave but he just stood there. He just had to hurt that kid even though it was an accident. He couldn't believe he hurt something so young yet beautiful and innocent. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for it.

When they got to the hospital, Sena was carried to a room with Mamori running after him with tears in her eyes.

'If anything happens to Sena, I'll kill that Shin-san' Mamori thought angrily. 'No one hurts my Sena. I love him like he's my own flesh and blood'

He was taking into a room while Mamori was waiting in thew waiting room. Kurita came by also but it took him a while to get there because even though the hospital is a mile away, with his 6.5 running record. It didn't help him that he was exaperated from the game. Otawara may not be as strong as him but he was closer then anyone he's ever faced. He told Mamori that Hiruma said that he had errands to do but the real reason was because Hiruma didn't want to face the wrath of Mamori. Even though he was good at threats, Mamori could over power him with her nagging at how he could let Sena play.

Finally a nurse came out with a grim look on her face. She motioned for them to follow her. They followed her to a room and when they entered, they saw the sight of Sena unconsious. His face looked completly pale. Mamori fell to the ground in tears. Kurita tried to comfort her but he was feeling sad himself. He'd finally found another teamate. No, a friend. His good friend Sena.

"He'll be okay." the nurse said. "He'll just need to stay in the hospital for about one week. I don't know how but his spine has been injured. Will you tell me how?" she asked quizzly.

"Football" Kurita explained.

"I see" she replied.

Mamori couldn't stand the sight of Sena like this. She left the room not wanting to see his face.

Shin didn't know what to do. After spending an hour standing on the field in the rain he decided to see how the boy was. He went inside the hospital and asked the nurse for the room of Kobayakawa Sena. He heard his teamates call him Kobayakawa and the girl that ran on the field called him Sena.

"What kind of relationship do you two have for me to tell you where he is?" the girl receptionist asked quizzly.

"He's my friend" Shin rerplied nonchalantly.

"Good enough. Amy will you show this young man where Kobayakawa Sena's room is?" the receptionist asked a nurse. The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

Mamori was outside the room crieing when she saw the boy that kept tackling Sena in the game. She ran up to him with fury in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

stringer13:**Important message** :This is my last chapter if I don't get a few reviews. Please, I'm begging you .. Please review. Sorry for the short chapter. Also I'd also like anoumynous reviewers.

Mamori walked up to Shin with anger in her eyes. Shin was taken a back. He'd never seen anyone angry at him before. She walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek. His cheek turned red. His eyes went wide as he put his hand to his cheek.

"How dare you do that to Sena" the girl yelled. " he was almost mortally injured thanks to you" she continued.

"It was an accident" he tried to explain quietly. "I did not hurt him on purpose" he said.

"You better apologize to him and look after him with me while he's hurt." she yelled.

"I'll take full responsibility" he stated.

"You better" she yelled. "It's your fault that he's hurt" she said. He nodded. Then a nurse came into the waiting room and interupted them.

"Sena-san has woken up" she said. Mamori ran into the room to see Sena open his eyes.

"Sena! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Mamori-neechan" he mumbled weakly.

"Sena-kun! How do you feel?" asked Kurita feeling out of place.

"I feel kind of weak Kurita-san" he mumbled.

"You should feel that way. We gave you some medicine to reduce the pain. You should be sleepy now. Get some rest" the nurse said. Before he let his sleep take him over he saw Shin and his eyes widened. Soon as the others left, Shin looked at Sena's unconsious body and felt even more guilty. He then left without a word.

The next day was a Saturday so Shin went to visit the boy named Sena. He remembered where the room was so did not need to ask the nurse where it was. When he entered the room the sight he saw stunned him. Sena was fast asleep cuudled up to the pillow. Shin didn't think his rival would be so small and... well small. He was expecting someone as strong as Otawara and as fast as him. He went next to the bed and stroked the boys locks of hair from his face away with his hand. He'd never seen such a beautiful person in his life before. He'd never felt so sad about anything. He mentally berated himself for hurting him.

Sena woke up to a warmth on his head he wasn't used to. He opened his eyes to see the man that got him into the hospital, Shin Seijuro. His eyes widened.

"Shin-san" he stuttered.

"Good morning" the older teen said.

Shin was suprised that he said anything.

"How are you feeling Kobayakawa-san?" he asked.

"Fine. Thank you" was the reply.

"Gomen" Shin said.

"For what" Sena asked questionally.

"For getting you in the hospital. The doctor said you won't be playing foot ball for a 3 weks and won't leave for one week." Shin explained.

"It's fine. It was an accident right" he asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose." he replied. "But still it was my fault. I'm going to take care of you until you get better." Shin said. Sena looked speechless hearing that remark. Shin then left without a word.

'Why does my heart start beating when he's around me?' they both thought at the same time.


	3. Chapter 4

Stringer 13: Well here is the long awaited chapter of this story. I'm sorry to say truthfully that I don't have many ideas for this story, so please give me some ideas if you want this story to continue. I'm also very happy that so many people like my fiction so I decided I'll update it every once I a while. Well, actually I'll try and update once a week. If I get same new ideas, then I can use them and post chapters a lot quicker. Also, if I get a lot of reviews, I will update faster. I don't own Eyeshield 21 so don't ask. If I did, it would be a Shin x Sena. I promise that I will consider all ideas for this story and will most likely put them all in it. Also, I have a question. Do you want Mamori to except their relationship later when it becomes serious? I'll write it wither way so cast your opinion on that. I'm going to add some characters earlier then expected so if I spoil it for you sorry. But you can't blame me because I posted it here. Well here is the third chapter so read and review and most importantly enjoy it.

**Shin x Sena**

Shin visited the next day with some flowers. He still hadn't figured out why he felt so strange around Eyeshield 21 yet so he was going to Sakuraba's room first to get some advice. Shin knew that he could be helpful for this problem. He entered Sakuraba's room, to see about 50 fan girls glomping him and clinging to him for dear life. He sweat dropped and since he couldn't talk to Sakuraba, he decided to take care of the problem. He grabbed about five fan girls at a time and threw them out of the room. When there were five girls left he had to make two trips because one of them weighed over 180 pounds even though she was very short. He recognized her as the girl who always fainted when she saw Sakuraba. Now that the disturbance was out of the way he sat next to Sakuraba on a stool next to the bed.

"Oh hey Shin. It was nice of you to come visit me" said Sakuraba with a gloomy look on his face. Shin raised an eyebrow but ignored it. He was probably just being a drama queen about him getting hurt by Eyeshield 21. Shin wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that was impolite when he was asking Sakuraba for a favor.

"So what happened at the game yesterday, after I left?" asked Sakuraba curiously.

"I injured Eyeshield 21 and he is currently staying at the same hospital that we are in right now" said Shin dryly. Sakuraba had a grim look on his face. He suddenly felt sorry for Eyeshield. To be tackled by Shin so many times must have been very painful. He knew first hand because he had once picked the unlucky straw of being Shin's practice partner during training once.

"Is he okay" asked Sakuraba now out of his trance. Shin nodded his head.

"I heard from the team manager that he will be released in about a week. He slightly injured his back that's all. It is nothing too serious. I'm going to help him out until he feels better" said Shin. Sakuraba sighed in relief hearing that Eyeshield 21 was good and well. "He should be able to play football again in about two weeks so I can play him again to a finished match." Sakuraba sweat dropped.

'Is football the only thing Shin worries about?' wondered Sakuraba. Them Shin cleared his throat ready to speak again.

"I need some advice also. Every time I am around Eyeshield 21……….. no Kobayakawa (spelling?) Sena I get this weird feeling in my gut" explained Shin. That got Sakuraba interested. It looked like Shin had other things on his mind then football. Then again, he met Sena from football and wanted to play Sena in football……………. So that had to do a lot to do with football. Sakuraba sighed now sure that Shin was obsessed with football.

"Is something the matter" asked Shin. Sakuraba shook his head getting back into the conversation. "Then, will you please tell me what to do to get this feeling out of my stomach. Sakuraba thought about this for a moment and smirked.

"Alright Shin, this is what you do……."

Meanwhile back at school a showdown was going down between the devil Hiruma and Mamori the worry wart.

"Why the hell haven't you told me Sena was playing football?" she yelled. A lot of students covered their ears with their hands to avoid going death by the screech. Hiruma gave his evil grin and started to crackle. That got Mamori pissed of and she flew towards him. (I am not going to right the rest because it is way to violent for a persons eyes. Sorry)

Back at the hospital, Sena was reading a book he had to read for class, when Shin entered the room.

"Ohayo Shin-san" said Sena. Shin didn't say anything and walked up to Sena and pushed his lips against Sena's. Sena's eyes widened and he pushed Shin off of him. "What was that for?" he stuttered slightly flushed.

"Sakuraba said that when you like someone a lot, you should kiss them. Also, if they are hurt, they will feel better. Besides, I wanted to get this feeling out of my stomach" he explained. Sena didn't understand the last part but nodded his head still slightly red.


End file.
